Snowbarry Tough Luck
by Nigthridder
Summary: When Caitlin breaks up with Barry after Crisis in order to complete her med school away, it leaves Barry in shambles. What will happen when Caitlin comes back to the U.S. Authors Note This isn't one of my best fanfics, I've written, but I really didn't want to delete so yeah. Although I will be making another Snowbarry fanfiction in the near future. -Sincerely, Nigthridder
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Guys, I really appreciate the support on my two other series (Alex/Steve along with Hermoine/Harry), so I decided to make another one. I would really appreciate if you were review and favorite my story as I motivates me to make more chapters and series. Thank you for your time.**

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN CHARACTER FROM SERIES FLASH, ARROW, and other DC CHARACTER WHICH WILL BE MENTIONED IN THIS STORY**

**Barry's POV**

I took another glass of beer begging for relief from the pain. I knew that I would never get relief from alcohol as my metabolism broke it down way to quickly for me to fell anything from the beer, yet I still drank the chilled beer. As the flashback kept replaying in my movie every second of my life. That was the day when Caitlin had received a job at Miami and was heading off to the flight. I went behind her trying to ask her to stop if she truly loved me but, all she did was kept walking ignoring my pleads. After flight had left, I was broken into many pieces like a shattered eggshell being lifted all way up into the air and thrown back on to the ground only to be in a worse position then before. Luckily Oliver and Felicity moved our to central city help keep myself together for the first few months but, eventually they had to go and do they're own jobs. Although Oliver did go back to Starling city, he allowed me to stay in one of his studio apartments which he owned in Central City as I was completely broke since I lost my job of being a CSI officer since I spent most of my time in the bar after Caitlin left me. I grew my facial hair as I never cared about how I looked although I would usually cut my hair occasionally. Time passed by slowly as I mourned for Caitlin. It's been 5 years since I've seen Caitlin and my eyes were sagging from sleep deprivation due to depression and a strong scent of alcohol came out of my mouth due to my excessive drinking habits along with that I had a beard which covered most of my lower cheeks and went all the way down to my chin, stained yellow by alcohol which I usually spilled over my facial hair and never clean. In fact I forgot how Caitlin even looked, all I remembered was her love.

**Caitlin's POV**

I was so excited to meet Cisco after 5 years, we'd arranged a day where we would talk about how our lives were. I was getting ready to go to a lounge in which we would talk about how life was over the past 5 years. I made my way to my car, as I was meeting him at 1:00 pm today. It was a 1 hour drive they're and I was hoping to be there early if Florida's traffic cooperated with me. When I arrived at the lounge I heard Cisco holler my name so, I made my way towards where Cisco was siting. I took a seat right across him and said "Hello Cisco".

"Hello Cait", He replied

After a few greetings to each other we talked about our lives changed and improved, at end Cisco said, "Do you miss him".

I knew exactly about who he was talking about and said "Of course I miss him".

"I feel so bad leaving him like that", I added.

"Same here, I wish he could have came with me or you", Cisco replied.

We talked for a few more minutes about Barry but, then changed the topic to how our jobs were going, until out of the corner of my eye I saw Felicity and Oliver.

I yelled, "Oliver, Felicity, over here".

As the couple made they're way towards us, I was greeted by a angry Felicity who yelled, "You two are such traitors". Eventually Oliver was able to calm her down.

"Oliver, why is Felicity so angry at me", I said calmly which got me a glare from Felicity.

"Oh you want to know why I'm so angry at, well maybe you should go and see how Barry is", she yelled at me.

"Felicity, calm down, remember what Barry said", Oliver said.

I gave Oliver a puzzled look and asked him, "What did Barry tell to you guys".

"Nothing", Oliver said with a grin on his face.

"Ollie she should know what she caused", Felicity yelled.

"Fine, if you insist", Ollie replied politely.

"What should I know", I asked them.

"Barry lost everything because of you, he's practically just a living corpse right now all because of you", she yelled at me louder then before.

I fell off the sofa and hit the ground from the news I heard.

After the Oliver led Felicity away from me and apologized for what Felicity did, I immediately went to my car and started crying. I couldn't believe what I did to Barry, the guy who helped me through the toughest of times. I decided that I had to go back to central city to see Barry.


	2. Chapter 2

I was on the flight to Central City since I felt so guilty to what I did to Barry, I was going back to apologize for what I did and I hoped he could forgive me and we could go back to our former relationship. It was a 3 hour flight from Miami international airport to central city's airport, in the trip all I though about was Barry and how stupid I was back then. After I got out of Central City's Airport I immediately rented a car and made my way to Barry Apartment (Oliver gave me the address). Once I reached the complex I made my way up to the fourth floor and ringed the bell for Barry's room. I saw a young man with a brown beard come out with the scent of alcohol revolving around him.

"Hello, what do you want", he asked politely.

"Hi, I came here looking for a guy named Barry Allen", I replied.

"Oh, that's me, come in", he said and let me enter his apartment which was fairly clean.

"So, why were you looking for me", he added on with a puzzled look.

My heart nearly stopped, I couldn't bare seeing Barry like this and the fact that he forgot about me just made it even worse.

"I came here regarding a person called Caitlin Snow", I replied hoping that he would recognize me if I told him my name.

"Oh yeah, she uh kind of broke up with me", he said looking at his feet.

"Do you know how she looks like", I questioned him again trying desperately to hope that he still remembers me.

"Sorry, I kind of forgot how she looked over the years due to some sort disorder caused by the break up", he said gloomily.

I looked right into his eyes to see if he was telling the truth but when I looked into his eyes, the once bright lush forest green color had turned into a dull gloomy green causing my heart to ache for the troubles I caused.

"Barry, it's me Caitlin", I accidentally blurted out.

"Cait", he said softly while holding my cheeks.

I immideatly jumped on to him


End file.
